Studies have shown that both physical screen size and the visual angle of an image displayed thereon have an effect on the perceived luminance, contrast and color appearance. Some rules of thumb are known to display engineers. For example, an image displayed on a larger screen appears in general brighter and with lower contrast than if the same image were displayed on a smaller screen. In addition, if the viewer is closer to a given screen (i.e. the visual angle of the image is larger), then the image appears brighter and with lower contrast.
As people begin to consume video content on a larger range of screen sizes, this effect plays a greater and greater role in the appearance of colors and tones. It may be desirable to have an image processing system and/or methods that utilize and/or compensate for these known effects to advantageous purposes.